Cravings Of A Different Sort
by I Double Dare You
Summary: A gift from Harad is given to the King of Gondor, a strange delicacy that is unknown to Gondor and her people. It catches on quickly though! Aragorn/Faramir


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings, neither the book nor the movie. I do not own the characters or the settings, just this little fan fiction story. I make no profit from this.

Title: Cravings Of A Different Sort

Rating: NC-17. That's right, here comes another smutty one. Do I ever write anything else?

Summary: A gift from Harad is given to the King, a strange delicacy that is unknown to Gondor and her people. It catches on quickly though! Aragorn/Faramir slash!

Pairing: Aragorn/Faramir. This is slash, which = homosexuality...quite graphic displays of it in this case. If you don't like it, don't fucking read it!

Warnings: Improper use of chocolate (or very proper, whichever way you see it): didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full? Full of what, exactly? ;D ehehe, anyway... There is also much man sex (a teensy bit kinky chocolate-wise, but not squick), Aragorn/Faramir and my poor attempt at humour (I try and try but nothing good ever comes of it).

Author's Notes: Well I'll be! An Aragorn/Faramir fic! This one is set after ROTK and it's a lighthearted little (did I say little?) fic, nothing angsty. In this fic, Harad invented chocolate and because they were allied with Mordor in the war, Gondor did not trade with them and knew nothing of Harad's best kept secret. A peace gift is sent to Elessar, sharing this secret and securing friendly ties between the two countries. I also made them put something a little more potent into it so it has a slightly...stimulating...effect on our lovely little King and Steward. Bwahaha! Aphrodisiac? I think so!

Onward!

_**PS: I know some of you readers are probably thinking "Is she ever going to finish the other Lord of The Rings fics?" Well, fear not, I shall! I just need a little bit of prompting. So if you have any ideas for "The King of Rohan's 'Fulfilling' Stay in Gondor" or this fic, please tell me! I need your help! I'm stuck on Sirius/Remus at the moment and my LOTR muse has fallen asleep. I'd love any and all suggestions and I'll credit you in my notes if I use the idea. Help would be much appreciated! :)**_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lord Faramir, the peace gift from Harad has been inspected and it appears to be quite safe".

Faramir smiled at the guard as he approached, happy and relieved that Harad seemed to be cooperating well and was seeking peace as much as Gondor was. The gift was an excellent sign as Harad did not have much to spare after the war and both he and Elessar believed this to be the next step toward peace between the two countries.

"Thank you, Relegon, I will take it to the King", Faramir said to the guard, reaching out to take the small, wooden chest but Relegon hesitated for a moment before handing the gift over.

"I cannot tell you the nature of this gift, it seems to be some sort of strange wax but I've never seen anything like it before. Perhaps you will be able to make sense of it", Relegon confessed, casting the gift a quizzical glance.

Faramir was slightly puzzled as well. He knew of no Harad traditions involving special wax or that the country even had special wax, and he was well learned in most cultures. Perhaps Elessar would know what was so significant about this gift.

"I'm sure the King will know the significance of such a gift", Faramir reassured Relegon before leaving the guardroom to make his way to Elessar, or Aragorn's, office.

The small wooden chest was heavy in his hands and it was decorated and chiseled delicately. Faramir could feel the complicated, intricate grooves of the pattern beneath his fingertips and he noted that the chest would have made a lavish gift in itself. A strange smell wafted from the chest – a sweet but sharp smell that could almost be a perfume. Faramir had never smelled anything like it before and he found his step quickening as his curiosity deepened. He was sure that Elessar, or Aragorn, as the King preferred his steward to call him, would know what this gift was. Maybe his travels had taken him to the land of Harad. At his age, he must at least know something of it and the Valar knew he knew so much about everything else.

Faramir halted outside the door of Aragorn's office and knocked, listening as the sound rebounded off the inner walls before hearing the King's answering call of, "Enter".

Faramir opened the door to see the King sitting behind his desk, a frown creasing his brow as he read something, his quill twirling between two fingers as he thought deeply. When the door opened, he looked up from the paper and seeing Faramir, smiled warmly. Faramir's heart jumped a few beats at the sight of Aragorn's smile and offered a small smile in return, closing the door behind him when he entered.

"The peace gift has arrived from Harad. It has been inspected by the guard and they have deemed it safe, though they do not know what it is".

Faramir placed the chest on Aragorn's desk, letting his gaze linger over the King's handsome features before quickly returning his attention back to the gift. He would have time later for that when he and the King would retire to the King's rooms for the night. Faramir grinned secretly at the thought but kept his face mostly impassive.

The King got to his feet, grunting quietly as his joints cracked, and stretched, glad for an excuse to leave the tedious, boring report until tomorrow. He moved around the desk to stand next to Faramir and looked down at the little wooden chest. He undid the lock and lifted the lid. The first thing they saw was a note which covered the other contents of the chest. Aragorn lifted it out and looked at it closely. It was written in the language of Harad which he had not spoken, heard or seen in many years.

"Is my Steward familiar with the language of the Harradhrim?" Aragorn asked, glancing sideways at Faramir. Faramir nodded and took the note.

"It reads, 'To Elessar, King of Gondor. Please accept this gift from the royal family of Harad as a sign of peace. It is a delicacy in Harad, a well kept secret that we now share with you. It is called _chocolate. _We hope you enjoy this gift and we look forward to securing this friendship between our countries in this new age of peace. Signed, Harad royal family".

Faramir looked up from the note, raising his eyebrows at the merry twinkle and knowing look in Aragorn's eyes.

"Chocolate", Faramir rolled his tongue over the new word, frowning down at the spelling, "I have never heard of it. Have you?"

Aragorn grinned at him, cocking his head to the side as he observed his steward carefully.

"I've tried it before. A similar gift was sent to Elrond many years ago and he let me try some".

Aragorn turned back to the chest and its contents; an object wrapped up in white cloth. Aragorn took it out and set it on his desk, unwrapping it carefully. Faramir looked over his King's shoulder, his frown deepening as four brown slabs were revealed from the white cloth.

"That's chocolate?"

It didn't look too appetizing, in fact, it looked like compressed, smooth mud, or even hardened wax as the guardsman had suggested.

Aragorn nodded, reaching down to break a corner off one of the slabs. Faramir was surprised to hear a loud snap as the piece came away – he had expected it to crumble. He was even more surprised however, when the little piece was expectantly held up to his mouth by Aragorn. He flushed slightly and shook his head as politely as he could, hoping that no one would walk in on them at that moment as the King feeding his steward chocolate would be a difficult situation to explain.

Aragorn's voice lowered to a whisper as he gently nudged Faramir's lips with the chocolate, "Try it, my love, you will like it – it's sweet".

Faramir's blush deepened; Aragorn had been teasing him about his love of sweets since he had found out only a few weeks ago. Curious, he relented and took the chocolate from Aragorn's fingers.

It was unlike anything he had tasted before. It was smooth and solid but melted on his tongue, releasing the most curious taste as it warmed. It certainly was sweet as Aragorn had said and had a heady taste, but was also bitter and burned the back of Faramir's throat, though it was not a totally unpleasant sensation. The combination of it all actually had a wondrous effect, and Faramir found himself licking his lips and wanting more of the foreign treat.

Aragorn laughed when he saw the effect the chocolate had on his steward, leaning closer to press a soft kiss on the damp lips.

"Did you like it?" he asked with a grin as he pressed another kiss this time to Faramir's temple.

Faramir nodded dreamily, savouring the exquisite taste which still lingered in his mouth.

"It – it's strange...but nice", he tried to explain but found that he couldn't.

Stricken by sudden inspiration, whether it was some strange effect from the chocolate or he just wanted to show Aragorn what he couldn't explain with words, he grew bold and pulled Aragorn to him to kiss him deeply. Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise but he did not resist, and when Faramir's tongue plunged into his mouth he responded, wrapping his arms around Faramir's waist and entwining his tongue with his lover's. He could taste the chocolate in Faramir's mouth and he was reminded just how good the foreign delicacy tasted. He plundered the willing mouth, holding Faramir tightly to his body and moaning as he felt long fingered, elegant hands thread through his hair to grip two fistfuls. He pushed Faramir back until his hips hit the desk, leaning him against the fortunately solid piece of furniture. His hands gripped at Faramir's hips and he pressed against him roughly, forcing a ragged, surprised moan from Faramir. His hands moved up Faramir's body as he began to lift his tunic, brushing his fingertips against the strong, muscled thighs -

A sudden knock on the door had Faramir jumping away from Aragorn as if he had been burned. They hurried to fix their clothes so that they looked presentable, only to hear a soft voice calling through the door, telling the King that dinner would be served soon. Both men visibly relaxed, allowing themselves to catch their breath now they knew no one would be walking in. Aragorn gave his thanks to the messenger but did not open the door and they soon heard footsteps retreating from the door.

Faramir cast Aragorn a glance but did not meet his eyes.

"What did they put in that chocolate?" he joked, laughing nervously and hoping that Aragorn was not too mad at him for almost getting them caught. A loud laugh surprised him into looking into the King's face. Aragorn did not look mad at all, in fact, his eyes were twinkling in amusement and he was grinning widely.

"I don't know what they put in it, no one knows but those who make it; it's a well kept secret of the Haradhrrim, and if it is given as a gift it is of the highest honour, trust and respect".

Faramir nodded in understanding. This was a lavish gift then.

"The people of Harad have many purposes for it apart from eating it as it is here", Aragorn continued, tidying up his desk absent mindedly where Faramir had been pushed against it, "and it has many forms. They sometimes melt it and leave it in liquid form and use it as a type of sauce, they put it in drinks and even sculpt it. Its essence is even rarely used as a perfume by Harad's highest nobles. They also", here, Aragorn abandoned his desk and stepped close to whisper sensually into Faramir's ear, "They also occasionally use the more potent and most exclusive batches which contain traces of aphrodisiacs, for intimate activities. It is said that it drives some mad with the pleasure".

Aragorn grinned, letting his hand trail up Faramir's forearm, his grin widening further when he felt his Steward shudder. He softly kissed the side of Faramir's neck, listening to the quickening breaths.

"A-and how", Faramir whispered back, his voice slightly unsteady and blushing to the roots of his hair at the question he was about to ask but incurably curious and fascinated all the same, "how do they use it?"

Faramir's excitement was rising with every heartbeat and he waited with baited breath for Aragorn's answer. Listening to Aragorn speak of such erotic things was making him feel giddy with arousal but Aragorn's next words were not what Faramir was expecting.

"You must use your imagination, my love", Aragorn smiled fondly at the disappointed look on his lover's face, "I have never experienced that highest honour and what I know I have only heard as rumours. But perhaps later I can tell you what I think they do with it and you can tell me what you think. I'm sure my ever resourceful steward will think of something".

Faramir pushed him away in mock annoyance, casting Aragorn a dramatic, withering glance when the man laughed. But now that he thought about it, he _could _use his imagination. Faramir thought about it for a couple more moments before coming up with a plan.

Smiling, he snatched up one of the large pieces of chocolate and stalked out of the room. Though just before he closed the door behind him, he turned to look at Aragorn with an extraordinarily cheeky smile.

"Actions speak better than words, don't you think, Aragorn?"

He left the room, leaving a slightly unnerved and pondering King to wonder what was in store for him.

OoOoOoOoO


End file.
